Spirit Warriors
by RUN AMY RUN
Summary: this is about the Spirit Warriors mentioned in NM. i suck at writting summaries.. hope you like the story better lol


**_this was inspired by New Moon - Legends. i hope you like it ... its another short story i did for eng. R&R?_**

* * *

They were getting tired now; they'd been travelling over the great lake for days. But they knew their destination wasn't far so they pushed on.

Just as the sun was rising over the mountains, they reached land - the village was inward so they had to walk from here – the youngest; Kenai collapsed. His mother hadn't wanted him to go but he persisted and she soon gave in. As they travelled further and further he began to realise why his mother had not wanted him to go.

Maska wasn't happy; his younger brother had always been the weak one. While Kuruk was getting the canoe tied up to a near by tree, Maska bent down and heaved his brother on to his feet and rested him against a tree. He hoped he wasn't going to have to do this the whole time they were away. He secretly wished that his mother hadn't given in; it would have been so much easier, less to pack and one less annoying little pest to care about.

They could see the smoke coming from the village so they quickly got all their things and hurried towards the pillar of grey, rising in to the ever brightening sky.

When they reached the chief Hiamori's hut, he was waiting for them. His hair had grown astonishingly greyer then the last time the boys had seen him. His face was solemn and his posture ridged. He look tired, Maska guessed that Hiamori had been waiting for them with out rest for the last three days. Hiamori welcomed them into his hut and sent his wife; Olathe, to get something for them. Her name didn't let her down - _beautiful one -_ she wasn't anything but a beautiful one, with long hair reaching down to her waist and her perfect skin of a russet colour made her the most sought after girl when she was young. She hadn't changed at all. This made all the surrounding chiefs very jealous of Hiamori; they had fallen in love when Olathe's farther was in this village for a peace mission.

The hut was made of three round rooms, dirt walls and animal skin on the floor. Hiamori's son; Mingan, meaning wolf, was inside waiting also. He looked just like his father but had the softness of his mother. He wasn't much older then Kuruk, the oldest of the three, and stood when the boys entered. He gave them all a great handshake and a heartfelt welcoming, coming to Kenai last.

"You've grown, little bear, since last we met. I'm sure you will make a great Spirit Warrior when your time comes. That time shouldn't be very far away" He was a Spirit Warrior himself, since his first realm battle he has been held high over the others due to his incredible fighting abilities. He often picked the good ones even before they first entered the realm of spirits.

Kenai was looking into his deep set eyes in awe; very rarely would Mingan speack to his father, let alone a young boy who had nothing but his name, he could feel the annoyance and jealousy rolling of his brother close by him. Maska had never been directly addressed by Mingan.

Mingan turned to his father then, asking, "Should we start?"

"Yes, tell us, Kuruk, what has your Alo seen in the Spirit Fire?" you could see the urgency in Hiamori's eyes as he sat on the floor, but he kept his voice calm and steady. Olathe came in with some smoked salmon, berries and water then returned to the kitchen.

"He said that a large tribe from the south are coming, they know that we are Spirit Warriors and have something planned. Alo couldn't see exactly what it was but he's positive they want to invade." Kuruk had been rehearsing this in his head over and over all the way here. He knew the hugeness of the situation and was afraid that Hiamori would take him away from his family so he secretly hoped that Alo was just hallucinating but Hiamori's response crushed all hope of that.

"Qaletaga has seen it too. There is no stopping them until we find out what they have planned. Qaletaga has been consulting the Spirit Fire every day now, and hasn't seen anything." He looked worried at the idea that they didn't know what the enemy had up their sleeves.

"But we'll be okay, wont we? I mean, we are Spirit Warriors, descendants from Kaheleha! We can't be defeated!" Kenai blurted out without thinking. Hiamori just chuckled, _"Just like his father,"_ he thought.

"We're not sure our little tribe can take out this huge one, that's why we called on you. What's Denahi's answer? Will he fight with us? We need every Spirit Warrior who is willing." These questions were directed at Kuruk.

"He is willing to give all the help he can, after you helped us last winter he has wanted to repay the favour and now is a great time to do so. All the available Spirit Warriors are preparing themselves." Kuruk was the best messenger on the whole Olympic Peninsula; he has been used by Denahi, the Masawomic's Chief - his uncle - since he was eight.

They discussed tactics on finding out what the enemy was up to until it was noon. Kenai's eyes were drooping and he wasn't concentrating. Maska could feel the fatigue increasing and when Kuruk finally stopped the conversation so they could rest, he accidentally let a sigh pass his lips thought thankfully no one noticed. Within seconds of making it into the hut that they were to stay in and reaching the beds all of them were over come by dreamless sleep.

They didn't wake till the next dawn. Kuruk was the first to wake. Once the others woke they all headed over to Hiamori's hut to discuss what the immediate plan was. After some food they got talking.

"Kuruk, you must go back to your uncle and gather the warriors. Be as swift as you can. Maska you will train with our warriors while you wait. And finally Kenai; I hear it is your day of birth tomorrow, am I not mistaken?" Hiamori addressed each one of them, Kuruk set off right away to pack and Mingan took Maska to train.

"Yes, I will be of spirit age. Do you think I will enter the realm before the battle?" Kenai was desperately hoping that he would be able to fight but didn't give away and emotions just yet.

"I am not certain but it may be likely that you will fight. Qaletaga has seen that you will enter the realm before the battle, but it is a question of will you be ready?" he was reading Kenai very carefully, not missing any flicker of emotion. He was pleased with what he saw, Kenai wasn't afraid; he was determined to be ready. Hiamori knew from his son that Kenai would make a great fighter.

"I'm sure I will be ready." Kenai was almost talking to himself when he said this but Hiamori was still able to hear it.

"Ha-ha-ha I'm sure you will be, little bear, you just need practice. It will be very dangerous and if you are not prepared, disastrous things could happen." Hiamori was amused by the way Kenai seemed so confident that he would be ready. _"Yes, defiantly like his father."_

Kuruk left as soon as he said goodbye. He wouldn't take as long to get back ad they did coming, Kuruk was known for his speed.

Maska trained with the others all day only resting to relieve themselves and to get food and drink. Kenai was concentrating hard on the techniques used and picking up helpful hints every now and again. He didn't want to let Mingan and Hiamori down by not being any good in the spirit realm.

That night was a restful night for Kenai, he couldn't sleep; he constantly felt like his soul was being pulled away from his body. He held on so tight and never let his concentration waver so in the morning he was exhausted. Maska new what was happening right away at took Kenai to Hiamori. The Chief new what was happening as well.

"Let go Kenai, this is meant to happen." He could see the terrified look in Kenai's eyes so he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and added, "Your spirit is trying to enter the realm. Maska is waiting for you; I will be there as soon as you are."

Kenai let go of the hold he'd been clinging to all night. He felt himself leaving his body and saw Maska and Hiamori in their spirit forms for the first time, waiting for him. As soon as he was totally in the spirit realm Hiamori told him to test a few things out.

Kenai felt great as he drifted swiftly through the hut doing flips and turns. Then Hiamori called him. "Kenai, we need to see your strength and abilities in battle. Come with us to the training clearing."

They flew to the clearing and Hiamori got Maska to face Kenai and Kenai to face Maska. He told them to fight like in training. He knew that Kenai had been watching the previous day and was sure he'd be fine.

Maska and Kenai darted around each other looking for a way to strike the other. It was over in a flash; Kenai had got a hit in and knocked Maska to the ground. Maska quickly recovered but knew that is little brother had won the fight.

Mingan had joined them now and was congratulating Kenai. "I knew you'd be good. Though great defence Maska." He added this seeing the look on Maska's face. "I think that Kenai will make a good asset to our army for the fight. What do you think?" Mingan was addressing his father now.

"I quite agree with you. Though let's return to our bodies so we can have some breakfast." Hiamori sounded pleased.

Kenai was so proud that he hadn't let Hiamori and Mingan down. His father would be proud if he were still with them. He'd died not long after Kenai turned 5 in another invasion.

Kuruk and the Masawomic tribe arrived the next day and swiftly got into training. Everyone was so pleased to see that Kenai had made a smooth transition into the spirit world and made it back safely. His other brothers welcomed him to the spirit world with great gusto.

As the day progressed, the tension was rising. At first light they would attack and the battle would begin. Everyone was on edge because they still hadn't found out what the enemy's plans were. But they would soon know.

The sun was just reaching over the Mountains in the east. Now there was no going back. Everything was ready. The Spirit Warriors assembled in the training clearing and all the women gathered around as well. The women were to guard the bodies while the men, in spirit form, were fighting.

The men left their bodies and soon came to the place where the battle was to take place. The enemy was ready and waiting. And then it started. The Spirits rushed down and attacked. It was fast and confusing.

Over in the clearing where the women and the bodies were, a small group of three of the enemy were lurking in the trees. They were waiting for one of them on the other side of the clearing to distract the women. The other, Matchitehew – one with evil heart - had entered the clearing; he had distracted most of the women so the others attacked the unattended bodies. A young girl screamed as one of the men sliced the throat of a warrior's limp body.

The battle was still raging, all the spirits oblivious to the danger their bodies were in. then suddenly they heard a scream. A girl's scream. Then Pallaton, a tall warrior, felt a sudden ripping sensation and he knew that his spirit had been ripped from his body. He called to some near him and told them to follow him to the clearing. They obeyed and joined him racing back to where the bodies were. This happened so fast that when they got there they were able to stop the men from ripping anyone else away. The men were dealt with and Pallaton and the other spirits dashed back to the battle to tell the others what had happened.

As soon as the enemy saw the others leaving then swiftly coming back, they knew that their plan had failed. The leader called for his men to retreat. No one argued. They scattered in the direction in which they had come.

When all the Warriors had reached the clearing, they saw all the women gathered around one body; Pallaton's. Hiamori knew that Pallaton would never be able to reunite with his body as he turned towards him he realised; so did Pallaton.

"Hiamori, I know I can never return to my body. But there is a way that I don't have to be alone." Hiamori knew what he was saying before he even said it. "I am going to choose an animal and join it. I will continue help protect this village but as a beast. I can still go into the spirit realm so don't ever go to battle without me." He was already gone as said the last line over his translucent shoulder; "I'll be expecting to be there."

That night Pallaton returned in the form of a huge wolf. Hiamori knew it was him so he welcomed him with open arms. Pallaton wasn't the first to become a wolf so no one was worried about the side effects, though only one other had done it before.

Kenai, Kuruk and Maska were unhurt in the battle that took place. Two days later, with the others, they returned to their families and a huge feast took place in the warrior's names. It lasted all night and Kenai was formally welcomed into the Spiritual realm with a traditional ceremony.


End file.
